


Umbridge's Out

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Celebrations, Centaurs, Comedy, Filk, Gen, Hate Speech, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Parody, Singing, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A filk to the tune of "School's Out" by Alice Cooper where the entire school celebrates that Umbridge has been run out of the school by centaurs!</p><p>She's out of Hogwarts<br/>She's gone forever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbridge's Out

**Author's Note:**

> Filked summer 2004 to "School's Out" by Alice Cooper

**Students**  
Well now don't you think  
The Defense job's jinxed?

 **Students, Teachers, and Ghosts**  
But we've got to cheer  
We don't want her here  
  
Well, we got her out now  
We've got to yell  
That "Umbridge, you can  
Go to hell!"  
  
She's out of Hogwarts  
She's gone forever  
She's been stomped to pieces

 **Hermione**  
No more theories  
No decrees

 **Ron**  
No more hearing  
 _Hem, hem_  please  
  
 **Students, Teachers, and Ghosts**  
Well she ruined the school  
And she thought that she could rule  
And she ruined the Hogwarts ways  
I don't ever want to see pink again  
  
She's out of Hogwarts  
She's gone forever  
She's been stomped to pieces  
  
 **Hermione**  
No more theories  
No decrees

 **Ron**  
No more hearing  
 _Hem, hem_  please  
  
 **Harry**  
No more writing  
'Don't tell lies'

 **Students, Teachers and Ghosts**  
It's as if she  
Fin'lly dies  
  
She's out of Hogwarts  
She's gone forever  
She's been chased out here  
She won't be back here


End file.
